The Hero of Light's Fall
by MoonPanther
Summary: Link finds a presence within him that he has not seen before now. Will he embrace it without question? Or will he turn away from it, distrusting?


Link had always found something to do or someone to rescue, but now after a year that he saved the world from darkness he had nothing more to do. The agony of the world turning on him for going about as if he owned the place and never stopping to consider if he had the right to go anywhere he wanted or do anything that he wanted. Well they had become feed up with it and took up arms against him, and lost pitifully against the Hero. Now Link had all the doubt and hurt of being betrayed by the people. "Where they right? Did I go to far and become something that I am not?" He thought while he was picking at a whole that had appeared in his shoe. "How dare they do this to us!" Came a scream from within his head that was not his own. "Who are you?!?" Cried Link in his mind as he went as stiff as a swords blade. "I am you though not in the same sense. My name is Dark Link, the one who you defeated in the water temple." Came a pitter young voice again. "Why are you in my head?" Asked the hero. "For when you defeated my I was drawn into you and held captive against my will, and I resent that almost as much as the idiots that you killed." With that response Link went into a depressed position. "It wasn't my fault! They wouldn't leave me any other choice. I mean they wanted to kick me out of my house and out of the town into the plains like some nomad, Or worse what if they kicked me out of Hyrule!" Came Links whining voice. "Pull yourself together you pitiful excuse for a man. I have I plan, what if we took the kingdom and ruled in 'Princess Zelda's' place? I mean then we can make sure that this would never happen again, No?" Came Dark Links seductive voice that promised no judging and power.  
Links spent the next day thinking of everything and finally made a decision. "How could you help me you are stuck within my mind remember?" asked Link. Dark Link was glad and it swept though the hero like nothing ever had before. "You could unleash me by a long forgotten magic that has been hidden from almost everyone. I discovered this a long time ago and went about learning how to harness it. All we need is some blood of you and mine. Then we could separate and I could guide you when you stray from the path." Said Dark Link and his happiness and total love for Link came out and shone from Links body. Link went over to the lake on foot since he had lost his ocarina a long time ago from the flight of the dead bodies. When he came to the lake he jumped in it and swam out to the temple where he went to the room where he and Dark Link had fought so long ago. The room had been untouched, which was a miracle, and he went about and gathered two bottles worth of it. "Now we need to go to the mountain above the Gorgon village, there you must mix our blood and through it into the fire and command the Goddess to let me be free." Was Dark Links next message to Link. A day later Link was at the volcano and looking down into it thinking again this time about what would happen it he went though with this. 'I don't know what happens if he comes out and just tries to get me out of the picture? What if he throws me down into the fiery pits of hell?' The voice with the answers always the answers answered all of his questions. ' I would never hurt you Link for we are one and I would only be hurting myself? Do you think that I should hurt myself? And if you go down into the fiery pits of hell then what would I do when it comes time that I want to be with you? For even though you killed me I love you like my own brother. So will you please let me out so I can give you a nice big hug?' Dark Link's voice was pure of all anger and love just stood in its place. With that Link pulled out his kikoria dagger and brought it down across his forearm and let the blood mix with Dark Links blood and watched in fascination as the blood turned into a dark yellow color and he felt the magical properties coming from it and wash all over him.  
~Flashback~  
The villagers where coming after him and he was against a wall, so he did what he could only do to survive. So he brought down the wrath of Din's fire down against them. He watched as they where consumed in the fire and withered in pain, those who didn't fall down and die where slaughter by the master sword that he had drawn. All the blood stained the ground with a crimson color and looked as if the whole town was anger at Link for violating it in such a matter. He looked at it in horror, why! Why! Had he done it? He ran towards the temple and went back into the past and put the sword back into the stone waiting for in and then he hit the blade so hard that it broke! Part of the sword stuck and the other he took to the lake of Hyrule and tossed it into the middle of the lake and sealed it in untouchable ice. Then he took the ocarina and hide it in a place where no one could find it again, unless they new about it before him. ~End of Flash back~  
'No don't think about them for they where going to kill you and you had to live! I mean who would be able to handle the monsters should they come back and you where dead? So why not relies me then we can go about and solve those lonely problems that you have? You who no one can stand, I have been with you for your whole life and no one had bothered to get to know you after you broke that sword even princess Zelda went away and was sick with you wasn't she?' Link had to give it to Dark Link he never gave up on him when he was down and he had stayed with him though his own death and didn't leave did he? So with that Link tossed the bottle down into the fire. All of a sudden pain shot through his body like a knife, and he fell to the ground screaming out his feelings to the world. He screamed and rolled around for what seemed line an eternity, when it released the hold but lingered. "Thank you brother. Now stand up and give me a huge." Came a familiar voice. As Link slowly got up he felt reality slide back into place. "W-w-why didn't you tell me it would hurt like that? Did you plan it?" Screamed Link as he jumped up the rest of the way onto his feet and in a flash Dark Link was in his hands. He relised what he was doing and let go of him and gave him a huge for an apology. Dark Link looked hurt from the words and spoke softly to Link, "I didn't know of the side effects since I never did this before, thencefore that is why I am a kid I guese since when you came back it left me as a kid and then when you grew up I was left this way." Sure enough he was right Link saw. Dark Link looked like Link did when he set off for his great adventure except that he was skinny and had long black hair along with the white skin and Ruby eyes.  
Link gave him another hug and a soft kiss on the top of his head, "Thanks for being with me though-out my life....Brother." The last word was hestitant then he let it flow like a great damn bursting and the water let free to flow. "Now back to our mission now, Where should we start this conquest? The lake people? The Gurgons? or the Towns people? Or even better the kikora Village?" said Dark Link in his haste he didn't know that Link had begun to glow with a rage never before seen by the likes of his enemies. "NO WE START AT THE CASTLE!" Siad Link with a fire that fueled his anger and his fear. Dark Link looked at him and now say this, "Brother what is this flame around you? Is this everything that was done wrong to you? or is it you passionet flame that make you go even when you think that you can no longer go on?" There was a slight fear in Dark Link for he didn't know what he had open up to link and now he was a little frightened by it. "You shall get Zelda soul and I will get her body, though it will be in a small crystal." Was all that Link would tell his younger brother, or rather younger looking brother. With this Dark Link gave a small gasp,"Where did you hide this flame, this flame that I could not see?" He looked at Link for a little longer then said "No that does not matter we shall take over this Land. Now we will have to get our swords then take over the princess and get our headquarter up and running." Said Dark Link then he was matching Link with a flame that had come to life and burned brightly. *** *** *** *** *** End of chapter one. 


End file.
